Little Angel
by FizzSummers
Summary: Naraku catches Kanna and Hakudoshi together, so what will he do about it? Warning, adult themes, non-consensual


**Little Angel**

Hakudoshi quietly shut the door behind him and then turned to Kanna. For a few moments he stared into her lovely dark eyes. "H-hakudoshi" Kanna whispered and then he pulled her close to him, kissing her full on the lips. She blushed as he kissed her, her body trembling as he twirled his tongue with hers. For a brief moment she wondered what Naraku would think if he found out about this. Would he punish them or simply not care as long as they served him? Hakudoshi pulled back and looked into her eyes once again, "Get undressed" he told her. She nodded and slowly undid her kimono, letting it fall to the floor. The boy observed her pale, nude body his lust for her was great, slowly he pressed his hands to her miniscule breasts.

"I want to taste you..." he said quietly and then knelt before her. He carefully placed Kanna's left leg over his shoulder, her lower lips now only inches from his mouth. Kanna shivered as she felt him licking along her pussy lips, she would soon feel his tongue easing into her entrance. Quickly she placed a hand over her mouth to keep from crying out. Naraku or Kagura could be roaming around, so she had to keep quiet. Hakudoshi licked deep along her walls hungrily getting lost in his lust and the taste of her. Just as Kanna was about to shut her eyes the door slid open and there stood Naraku.

"I knew it, I could just tell from the way you two have been behaving around one another" he said. Kanna quickly backed away from Hakudoshi and into a corner. Hakudoshi stood up, not knowing what to say he just looked at Naraku and scowled. Surprisingly, Naraku wasn't enraged he was actually calm. "Kanna, does Hakudoshi make you do these things?" he asked, eying her with his red eyes. "I-I don't know" she responded as tears swelled in her eyes and she lowered herself into the corner, her body shaking. That facade of being emotionless she once had was long gone.

"Oh, my poor Kanna" Naraku said in mock sympathy. "Hakudoshi, leave the castle and order Kagura to do the same" Even then Hakudoshi did not speak, he simply nodded and walked out of the room leaving Kanna and Naraku by themselves. "Now, I'm going to ask you this again" Naraku said as he moved closer to the cowering girl. "Did Hakudoshi make you do things?"

"Yes!" Kanna blurted out as she sobbed loudly. "He says I belong to him and t-that I'm his little toy"

"Why didn't you tell me? Do you not realize I'm better than Hakudoshi?" he said reaching down and touching her bare shoulder, the touch made her shiver.

"I just don't know"

"Is it because you enjoyed it?"

"No! No! No!" she shriek angrily. Naraku frowned and pulled her out of the corner. He picked her up so he could look into her tear filled eyes. "Don't you ever yell at me again" he whispered harshly.

"I'm sorry...master" she said quietly.

"Do you hate Hakudoshi?" Naraku asked her. She thought for a moments, her mind grasping the words and holding them tightly in her mind. "...Yes" she answered. Naraku then lowered her down to her feet. "Hakudoshi is not your master, I'll show you who the real master is" He then began slipping out of his clothes and Kanna looked at him in confusion. Was he planning on making love to her? Besides his unwanted love for Kikyo she had always thought of Naraku as asexual. He was now pulling down his trousers and she soon saw his manhood. Kanna's eyes went wide, gasping at the demon's size. He was much, much larger than Hakudoshi. "I don't mate with many females Kanna, I'm sure you know that..but this is because I'm quite choosey" he told her. Kanna didn't know what to say, his cock scared her and she didn't want it inside her. Since he was flaccid at the moment it would be even bigger if he were to become hard.

"Make me hard Kanna, let's see if you're up to it"

"N-no I won't..I don't want to" she said, whimpering and backing away slowly.

"Oh? Do you really think you have a choice?"

She glanced at the open doorway behind him and then Kanna tried to run. Naraku smirked and tripped her immediately causing her to fall to the floor. "How utterly foolish of you Kanna" His cock had suddenly become fully erect. The truth was he could make it hard anytime he wanted he just liked making females work for it. If they were to refuse, such as Kanna, they would get it anyway. "Oh Kanna dear, it looks like I'm nice and hard" he said and before she could try crawling away he seized her by her small hips. "No, Please!" Kanna begged desperately. Naraku lifted her rear end in the air, lifting her feet from the floor. She clawed at the wooden floor boards, trying to escape his grasp. Naraku teasingly rubbed the tip of his member against her entrance. "Hmmm...I wonder if it'll fit"

"No it won't fit! It's too big!" Kanna cried, "Please, no, please" Naraku smirked and slowly began to push inside the small girl, her tightness was very constricting around his thick member. "N-naraku it hurts!" the girl shrieked.

"But it's only half way in" Naraku said with a chuckle, "Now take it like a big girl!" he then cruelly shoved his entire length into her, a loud scream came from Kanna as his cock impaled her. "Tell me Kanna, whose in charge here?" he said as he moved in and out slowly, reaching the deepest parts of her.

"Y-you are" Kanna says, wincing from pain.

"Say your master's name" he ordered, moving in and out faster.

"Naraku!" she cried out very loudly.

"I can keep this up for a very long time...until your insides are completely destroyed..."

"No please it hurts so much...I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Hakudoshi! I should tell my master everything!" she said through her uncontrollable whimpering. Suddenly Naraku let go of her hips and smiled.

"That's all I need to hear" Naraku says. Kanna turned to him, looking at him in confusion. "You were simply angry and punishing me for not telling you about Hakudoshi?"

"Yes. Now you can either get yourself dressed or we could continue and I'll be gentle"

Kanna looked up at those red eyes of his for a few moments and then crawled to him, "I want to stay with you..." she said and Naraku smiled at her. She was face to face with his erect manhood and slowly she began licking the tip. "I want to please my master"

_**A/N: I had this posted previously but took down for editing :P**_


End file.
